Cravings
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: Every pregnant woman has cravings…. Just a sweet James and Snow one shot…. Maybe can turn into more later on...
1. Chapter 1

**Cravings.**

**Every pregnant woman has cravings…. Just a sweet James and Snow one shot…. Maybe can turn into more later on...**

"Snow?" James knocked softly on their chamber's door "Are you in here?" He entered the room slowly, scanning it with his eyes. He didn't even realize her coming up behind him covering his eyes. "Do you want me to guess?" He chuckled.

"You can try" She said as he turned around to face her. Her pregnant belly was not as pronounced so it didn't take that much space between them "How did you know where I was? Are you a mind reader, Charming?"

"I am most certainly not one" He said kissing her hand and pulling her closer to him "But I do know my wife" He offered her a charming smile "And I knew you wanted to skip dinner since before it even took place, are you feeling alright?" Snow smiled at him and his sudden change of tone.

"I love how you always tend to worry" She leaned to kiss him sweetly on the lips, barely touching. He pouted at the lack of contact "I was just… a bit restless"

"Restless?" James inquired letting go of her hand as she walked away towards the bed "Why?"

"I don't know" Snow said biting her lip "Maybe the baby is what made me so impatient, she is been kicking a bit harder now" James's smile was bright and made his teeth spark at candlelight "I bet she is going to be strong, just like her daddy"

"Indeed she will be strong" James beamed at her "But just as her mother, and so beautiful"

"I thought you kept insisting it will be a boy?" Snow said sitting on the bed. James chuckled slightly "Has something made you change your mind?"

"Maybe" James walked slowly towards her and kneeled right her belly's level "I have a very persuasive wife" He touched her stomach with both hands "And maybe I like the idea of having a girl"

"You do, do you?" Snow placed a hand on his head and brushed his short hair in constant pace. "Well it's a victory for me then" James looked up at her and smirked. "What?"

"Nothing" James smiled at his beautiful bride. She always took his breath away. "I just feel the urge to kiss you"

"Ah" Snow said biting her lip and speaking seductively "I have a different idea" She saw the disappointment in his eyes when she pushed him away "I suddenly feel a need for… chocolate" James laughed slightly. "What now? Are you mocking me?"

"Having cravings are we?" James said sweetly making her roll her eyes "and just so you know, I would never mock you, not when you are pregnant, that'd be just cruel" he offered her hand to stand up but instead she pushed towards her "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Snow pouted when he pulled away.

"I thought you wanted chocolate?" James ceased an eyebrow. Snow nodded. "Then I will go get you some" he was about to open the door, but as quick as she was, she was by his side quickly.

"Forget about that and just kiss me" she pleaded placing her hands over his chest.

"Are you sure?" James smiled at her sudden change of heart. He loved teasing her "I wouldn't want to intrude between a woman and her pregnancy cravings"

"James?" Snow said quietly leaning into his ear making him shiver "just shut and kiss me already" He did as he was told this time. The kiss was slow and sweet at first, but Snow wouldn't have enough of it. She deepened the kiss. Her tongue fighting her way into his mouth gaining a moan from her husband. Soon enough they were sitting on the bed, still kissing.

"We really should get back out there" James said against her neck.

"I don't want to" She said clutching to his hair "I don't feel very Royal right now" James smiled and as much as it pained him, he rolled his eyes and stopped. "James!"

"Believe me" The Prince gasped for air as she let go of him "I don't want to leave, but there are some things I have to take care of" Snow shot him a hurt look and bit her lip. "I don't want to leave" she pulled herself closer to him and began to play with the collar of his shirt.

"You do know that once the baby comes, our life is going to be crazy?" his wife smiled sweetly at him. James gave this a thought. It was true that these last few months they'd be alone. "And by crazy I mean we won't able to do this anymore" James smirked playfully.

"What exactly is _this_ you are talking about?" He managed to say as she ran her hands over the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. She smiled wickedly. "I have no idea what you are implying, Snow White" He captured her lips once again and he finally gave in. There was no running away from his wife. No matter how hard he tried.

"Don't play innocent with me Charming" Snow said when they broke apart for air. "We wouldn't be here in the first place if you didn't know the meaning of..."

"Snow" He said cutting her off. "I would like to be able to kiss you now, please" And that he did. Until his lips bled.

THIS WAS MAYBE TOO SHORT... BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cravings.**

**Every pregnant woman has cravings…. Just a sweet James and Snow story. Pre- curse, Now incorporating Ella and Thomas to the mix, originally a One- shot. **

**Hope you like it! **

**Chapter 2:**

As soon as the carriage stopped outside the palace doors , Snow went to greet her best friend, Ella was also pregnant but she was farther away than Snow, she has just found out weeks before.

"Dear Ella!" Snow hurried to hug her friend "I am so glad you are here!"

"Me too!" Ella chuckled embracing her as well "We haven't seen each other in quite some time"

"Snow" Thomas leaned to kiss his friend's cheek "You look lovely"

"Well, thank you Thomas" Snow said smiling "Are you excited about going hunting? I certainly hope you boys are careful, we don't want our children to end up fatherless" Thomas smirked at her remark.

"Don't let her intimidate you" James said coming up behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her stomach "She thinks, she is better than us" Thomas and Ella looked at each other.

"I don't think Charming" Snow said "I know for a fact I am"

"Keep dreaming dear" James smiled and kissed the back of her neck. Thomas placed a hand on Ella's back. Both men kept admiring their wives for a little longer "Best if we get going, we don't want it to get too dark"

"Be careful" Ella told Thomas "And remember, always keep an eye on the target" Thomas kissed her lips softly. Snow waited for James to say something sassy and inteligent to out reach Thomas but instead he just leaned to kiss his wife's lips.

"Don't play hero Charming" Snow said firmly "I love you"

James let out a loud laugh "Fine, I won't if Thomas promises to be careful" Thomas gave his best friend a hurt look.

"I am beginning to think she could give you fight if she went hunting with me" Thomas pointed out gaining a laugh from the rest of them.

"Play nice" Ella told the boys when the horses arrived. "And we will be expecting a tremendous dinner, since we are both eating for two" the two princes smiled at each other and rode away.

* * *

"So..." Ella and Snow sat on the couch near the casttle's man firplace "How is everything going?" Snow bit her lip. "What?"

"I am having some problems... controlling myself" The princess said "I just can't seem to stop... wanting to be... all over...him"

Ella ceased and eyebrow and then suppressed a laugh. "You are always all over James, it can't be much diferent now that you are pregnant"

"You would think" Snow said embarrassed "But's gotten worse, and I don't think he complains, but then I feel so bad, because I don't let him rule, I want him all for myself... all the time"

"Snow" Ella spoke softly reaching for her hand "You can't blame yourself for it"

"Then Emma is to blame" Snow spoke softly looking down at her belly "She has made me... lose my mind"

"Emma?" Ella smiled at the unborn's baby name "It's beautiful"

"Thank you" Snow said beaming "I love it as well"

"I would think you wanted a boy" Ella said "Thomas was the one telling James that he'd be the one having a daughter and you having a little prince"

"One would think" Snow White smiled "And then there is this thing..." Ella gave her a puzzled look "I can't seem to stand Hot Chocolate sometimes"

"What?" Ella beamed at her "But it is what you love the most... you love Hot Chocolate"

"That I do" Snow confirmed "But now it just seems to make me sick"

"Well, I am not there yet" Ella smiled sweetly at her "Although I do eat a lot" There was nothing but laughter in response.

* * *

James rolled to his side and suddenly noticed his wife's absence in bed. She was sitting. Her back to him. James kneeled on the bed and rubbed her back adoringly. "I hate this, I love that we are having this child but... " James smiled at her. He knew exactly what she needed.

"Where are you going?" Snow asked him distressed. James kissed her forehead and knelt beside facing her. "James?"

"Emma?" James spoke softly at her belly "Please don't make mummy sick"

"James?" Snow chuckled. Suddenly feeling better. "What are you doing?"

"Sh..." James rested his cheek on her stomach "Emma and I are having a serious conversation about her behavior"

"Are you?" Snow spoke softly running her fingers trough his hair "And what is that she's saying?"

James waited a moment as if the baby was actually speaking to him "She says she knows exactly what Mommy needs" Snow chuckled adoringly. He kissed her chin.

"And what is that Emma?" Snow returned the feeling by closing her eyes.

"A kiss from Daddy" James beamed at her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Is that so?" Snow smiled when they broke apart "Well I do feel better already"

"See?" James gave her a crocked smile "I know just what you need" Snow kissed him once more.

"I thought Emma told you what I needed" Snow said hurtfully "Taking advantage of your unborn daughter, Charming?"

"Well she might have enlightened me" James said kissing her again "Being as smart as she is"

"Really?" Snow pushed him away from her slowly "Well I think Emma has something else to tell you" James lowered his face laughing.

"What?" The prince traced small lines on her chin.

"That Mommy loves Daddy so much" Snow said. His grin was bright and full of light. "And she wants him to kiss her again"

"Oh" James teased "Is that so?" Snow pouted "Well I might just have to cover her eyes, because that is not all I intend to do"

* * *

**Yay for Ella and Thomas! And Emma... A lot of fluff! This is just what gets me trough waiting for sunday! Hope you enjoyed it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Cravings.**

**Every pregnant woman has cravings…. Just a sweet James and Snow story. Pre- curse, Now incorporating Ella and Thomas to the mix, originally a One- shot. **

**Hope you like it! **

**Chapter 3:**

"I never thought you would be complaining of the attention your wife gives you" Thomas told his best friend during their hunting trip. "Has she worn you out?"

"Shut up" James hissed at him "It is nothing like that! I am not complaining"

"Then what is it?" Thomas asked amused "Have you lost your Charming skills?"

"She is just... gets too...distracting" James managed to say "You just wait"

"You are an old man" Thomas mocked him "I will always be able to keep up with my wife" James rolled his eyes. He just had to wait and see...

* * *

"James" Snow shoved his arm softly "Charming, wake up!"

"What?" He asked drowsily "What's wrong?"

"I had a haunting dream" Snow said in fear "It was about what the Queen said"

James touched her cheek gently "It was nothing but a dream" Snow leaned her head on his chest accommodating her growing belly "I won't let her hurt us" He said placing a hand on her belly. Emma kicked softly.

"I think she agrees with you" Snow said "But maybe we are being nothing but fools, she is powerful and in thirst of vengeance"

"Snow" James kissed her forehead "You mustn't worry, I will protect you"

* * *

"It was a pleasure to have you here my dear Ella" Snow kissed her best friend on both cheeks "Thomas"

"We can't wait for the announcement of Emma's birth" Ella smiled sweetly "That would certainly make a party"

"Certainly" James said "We will be equally waiting for Alexandra"

"Take care of yourself old man" Thomas told James hugging him "Best learn a way to keep your lady pleased"

"Best not to take it too far" James said mockingly. Snow and Ella clearly confused by their little game.

"What are you boys babbling about?" Snow inquired as she and Ella giggled "Are we missing something?"

"I don't think we would like to know" Ella pointed out as the boys rolled their eyes, earning a laugh from their wives.

* * *

**Short but full of good fun! aww I will miss Ella and Thomas!**


End file.
